Penetrating Souls
by StAliaOfTheKnife
Summary: HGDM. “Avada“ he screamed but Hermione was quicker, before he could finish his curse she uttered one word.Silencio. And there was silence.Before Malfoy could realize what was happening …“Petrificus Totalus,” The brown haired witch smirked as her “long los
1. fighting the ferret

**disclaimer: i own nothing. nothing at all. this is a figment of my imagination.**

**Hope you guys like it. Will update other chapters depending on popularity. Why continue if people don't like it right? So drop a word if you like it!**

**

* * *

**

"_Why is it not the time?  
What is there more to learn?.. yeah  
I shed this skin I've been tripping in  
Never to quite return"_

**John Mayer – Bigger Than My Body**

**Fighting the Ferret**

Hermione walked quietly down the deserted corridor, her wand held ready at her hand. She tried to make as little sound as possible, her auror training paying off. _I'm gonna get this one. Then im gonna get some sleep. _She had been working non-stop this couple of days. There were signs pointing out that there was a Death Eater hiding out in this abandoned muggle mansion. She entered a room. It was dark. She was so sleepy. A voice behind her made her freeze. _Ugh. Scan entire room first THEN proceed Granger. _She thought to herself.

" Hey there,"

Hermione spun around to see a hooded man in front of her. His wand pointing straight at her. As was hers. His voice sounded very familiar.

" This the best auror the minister could find?" The man said as he took a step forward into the shaft of light pouring from the window.

"Malfoy. Why am I not surprised?" Hermione said cooly her eyes boring into his.

He took another step forward. She stood her ground. Both the enemies stood opposite each other wands held at attention, ready to say the right words to finish the other off.

"Put your wand down Malfoy. You are to be taken to your hearing," Hermione said... merely procedure._Yeah like that's gonna happen_ she thought to herself.

Malfoy simply laughed.

"oh c'mon Granger, do you seriously think I, Draco Malfoy, am going to listen to a filthy little mudblood like you," he said his cold grey eyes on her , his mouth in a smirk.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Malfoy," Hermione replied. "We're going to do this the easy way… or the hard way. It's your choice really. But whatever you choose, you'll be at your hearing tonight and I am going to get some sleep. So make up your mind , I'm a busy girl,"

"Whatever makes you happy …" Malfoy said and not a second later …

"Avada-" he screamed but Hermione was quicker, before he could finish his curse she uttered one word.Silencio. And there was silence.

Before Malfoy could realize what was happening …

"Petrificus Totalus,"

The brown haired witch smirked as her "long lost enemy" fell to the ground in a heap. She grabbed his shirt and apparated back to the Ministry.


	2. empty eyes

**disclaimer: i own nothing. nothing at all. this is a figment of my imagination.**

**Special thanks to pocahantas and redlightspin for reviewing. am forever grateful. To those of you who read and didn't review... please review! i need to know what you think! Alia **

**p.s. sorry for the short chapters... can't help it..**

**

* * *

**

"_Hand in mine, into your icy blues,  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway,  
With this trunk of ammunition too,  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets"_

**Demolition lovers, My Chemical Romance**

**Empty Eyes**

Hermione sat opposite her chief Mad-eye Moody, a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. Draco Malfoy sat limp on a chair nearby, still unconscious, his hands in chains.

" That was really fast Granger, considering the Death Eater turned out to be Malfoy," said Moody.

"Yeah, I was too tired to play games, so I decided to finish it off quickly," answered Hermione yawning. The coffee wasn't really doing it's job, it only quenched her thirst.

"You need a break Granger, you've captured three Death Eaters in two days…but before you go home you have to attend Malfoy's hearing," he said his magical eye looking Malfoy up and down as his normal eye was fixed on Hermione.

"Yeah, I know… the usual," Hermione answered warily.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Pitchers," Moody growled. His magical eye seeing through the hardwood door.

"Sir, the Minister and the Wizengamot would like to have a word with you before the hearing," Pitchers said.

"Right," said Moody standing up. " I'll leave him under your care for a while Granger, until they come up to bring him in," and with that he limped out of his office.

Hermione just sat on her chair staring at Draco Malfoy. Last time she saw him, five years back, they were seventh years. He still had that pale skin, his hair was as blonde as ever, but his face wasn't clean shaven like it used to be. As if sensing her stare, he opened his eyes, looked around the room and focused on her.

"Where the hell am I?" he drawled.

" The Ministry. Your hearing will begin in a few minutes," she answered. " By the end of this day, you will find yourself behind bars in Azkaban, where you belong. With Dementors as your only friends. Perfect isn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically. "It's exactly where you belong. After all, you did kill Neville Longbottom ," she continued glaring at him… her eyes full of loathe.

" I did not kill Neville Longbottom," he said, his eyes never left hers.

Hermione looked into them, looking for that blatant lie beneath those smokey grey eyes. She found nothing… She had been trained as an auror to detect lies. She searched his eyes, desperate to find the truth, for years she had believed he had killed Neville …yet all she found was cold emptiness.

Someone knocked on the door, and two aurors entered the room.

"We have to bring him to his hearing Ms. Granger," one of them said. They each took hold of his arms.

Hermione merely nodded, still confused at what she… didn't see. Before leaving the room Malfoy looked at her , face emotionless, and said it again, loud and clear.

"I did not kill Neville Longbottom,"


	3. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Nothing at all. This is merely a figment of my imagination.**

Thank you **psiloveu**, **Sammie**, **Bellezza-Eterna**, **helloitsme-again**, **AliaSxRockS** , **tefy**, **Hermione-Potter-52036**, **Thedragslay**, and **parma**, for reviewing! You guys rock!

Alia

p.s. tried writing a longer chapter this time. Hehe.

* * *

"_Come let the truth be shared  
No-one ever dared  
To break these endless lies  
Secretly she cries"_

**sunburn, Muse**

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Hermione entered the hearing chambers and took a seat beside Moody. The Wizengamot and the Minister were conversing in hushed whispers. The chamber fell silent as the aurors brought Malfoy in. He sat on the chair in the middle of the room, the chains that were hanging on the chairs immediately came to life and spun themselves around his hand and feet. He merely sat there. Not making any movement.

" Draco Malfoy, accused of murdering Neville Longbottom," an elderly witch said monotonously. "Do you plead guilty or innocent?" she asked him.

"Innocent," said Malfoy, looking straight at the minister.

Moody snorted. Hermione, still deep in thought after what had happened a few moments before just glanced at Moody. The witch continued speaking, informing Malfoy of all the evidence that was pointing towards him. He simply looked at the witch and said,

"I did not kill Neville Longbottom. I admit of being a Death Eater, but I was merely an apprentice, not full fledged. I was never ordered to murder anyone, nor did I murder anyone,"

"Very well, does anyone wish to support Mr. Malfoy's statement," the witch asked, not expecting anyone to answer. She was shocked when she heard a voice from the back of the room.

" I believe him. He didn't murder Neville Longbottom," Hermione had gotten up and said.

Moody spun his head around and looked at her as if she was stark-raving mad.

"Granger? Are you alright?" he asked, looking worried and surprised. He wasn't the only one, Draco Malfoy looked at her as if seeing a ghost. His eyes wide with shock.

" Although, I think it would be best if Mr. Malfoy is given veritaserum to support what he has stated. Only then will we know for sure if he is telling the truth or lying," Hermione said.

"Very well then, bring the veritaserum," said the Minister.

Hermione sat down not believing what she had just done. No, she was not under the Imperius Curse. She just trusted her instinct, she saw no guilt in his eyes…unfortunately. Even if he was an insufferable slytherin pig, she would never want the wrong man to suffer in Azkaban. Moody was still staring at her, both magical and normal eye.

"Look, he didn't do it ok," she said to him.

"And how in Merlin's name do you know that?" he asked her.

"He said so. He wasn't lying. I know it when someone lies," she answered.

" I'll never understand you Granger," Moody growled.

Malfoy was staring at Hermione Granger from his chair. He still couldn't believe his ears. Those words kept ringing in his head._ I believe him. He didn't murder Neville Longbottom._ Why would the mudblood Granger vouch for him, Draco Malfoy, after all he had done to her… Almost as if feeling his stare, she looked at him, he was surprised to see the same passionate loathing in her eyes. _Why?_

An auror came up to him and handed him the vial of clear liquid. He stared at it for a while and swallowed it in one gulp.

Hermione saw Malfoy swallow the veritaserum. The witch started interrogating him.

"Is your name Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes,"

" Were you a death eater?"

" Yes, under training," he answered as if in a trance.

"Did you or did you not kill Neville Longbottom,"

"No,"

" Are you still a death eater and loyal to the fallen Lord," she asked

"Yes I am still a death eater, but I have never been loyal to The Dark Lord. I am only loyal to myself,"

" Are you a man of your word?"

" Yes. Always,"

" Will you be willing to work for the Ministry as a spy?"

" Yes,"

"Do you solemnly swear that you will keep to your word and be loyal to the Ministry for the duration of your service?"

"Yes. I do,"

She then murmured a few words under her breath and Malfoy came out of his trance. The room was silent.

"Just to put into the record, I need to ask you that question again, without you being in a trance-like state," she continued.

"Sure.." Malfoy said.

"Alright. Do you solemnly swear that you will keep to your word and be loyal to the Ministry for the duration of your service as a spy?" she asked him again.

"Yes, I do," he repeated.

Then the minister spoke…

" Wonderful. Draco Malfoy, you are officially proven not guilty of killing Neville Longbottom,"

A brief look of relief swept through Malfoy's face but faded away almost immediately.

"You are now a spy for the Ministry and will be under constant protection throughout your service as a ministry spy," he continued. "I assign Ms. Granger, one of the Ministries best aurors to be in charge of your protection,"

With that last sentence, Hermione's head shot up.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"No Ms. Granger, this is no joke. I believe you are the right one for the job. You will receive your instructions from your chief soon. That is all for now. Thank you everybody,"

And with that everyone started to leave their seats. Hermione just stood rooted to the spot, not believing what she had done. _You stupid stupid girl! You should have just let him rot in Azkaban! Its not like he doesn't deserve it! You and your big mouth! Im an idiot. It's official. _She couldn't believe her luck.

Malfoy couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only was he a free man, his enemy Hermione Granger had helped him gain that freedom AND was put in charge of his protection. She was standing alone , glaring ._ Not what she had expected I suppose. Oh crap, now I owe the mudblood one._ He saw Moody approaching him.

"These guards will lead you to my office. I will meet you there in ten minutes," Moody said and walked out the chambers towards Granger who was leaning against the door frame with her hands on her face.

Hermione took her hands from her face when she saw Moody approach.

"I don't know why you did that back there Granger, but … you were right," Moody growled. " Listen, you look like crap…"

"Gee thanks sir.. that helped," Hermione cut in.

" All I'm saying is, go to the lounge, get yourself some really strong coffee, have a couple of doughnuts, wash your face and meet me back in my office in ten minutes. Ok?" he continued.

"hmmm.." Hermione said, suddenly feeling very tired.

Moody started to walk away but stopped and turned around, "You did good Granger… you did good. Pretty stupid… but good,"

Hermione smiled weakly. He continued walking.

_Did good? Yeah right. Stupid? Hell yeah. Ugh Granger I could just kick you! After seven years of taunting and name calling, you had to save that pure-blooded scum's arse! What the hell has gotten into you! After what he's caused you! Dumbledore! Harry…_

Instead of going towards the lounge she headed towards Moody's office.

Malfoy paced around the empty office. He stopped at the window and looked out at the busy muggle street. For the first time in his life he wished he was one of them… not a wizard, not a pure-blood, not a Malfoy. Just some ordinary muggle guy with an ordinary muggle job. Just as he was appreciating the peace in the room, the door burst open and Hermione Granger came storming in, her wand pointed at him.

"Malfoy, you scum! You don't deserve this! This one chance at freedom. No! you deserve to die!" she screamed.

"I don't deserve this? What is this that needs to be deserved? I just agreed to betray my friends, and possibly the only people in this planet that care for me, even if it's just a bit. I would rather be dead then caught in this hell- hole," he shouted back.

"Friends? What friends? You don't know the meaning of that word. You , Draco Malfoy, have never had friends. Ever since you were a first year in Hogwarts you never had friends. All you had were … slaves! Subordinates! People who_ served_ you!"

" And you know better? Everyone knows how you and Weasley fell apart after Potter died saving the world.."

"Don't you DARE say his name!" Hermione shouted a tear sliding down her face. "Don't you even dare say his name…" she whispered menacingly, tears still streaming. "You want to die? I'll give you what you want.."

"Fine,"

"Stop it! Granger put your wand down!" Moody came bursting into the room.

She still pointed her wand at him. Her eyes never leaving his.

Draco stared back. Her eyes were filled with pain and anguish, for a second he almost felt pity for her.

"Hermione, put it down.." Moody continued.

"He deserves it" she said.

"He's not worth it Hermione. Not worth it," he said calmly.

She reluctantly lowered her wand. Gave Malfoy one last look and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i own nothing. nothing at all. this is a figment of my imagination.**

**So, i decide to return to this story after, what? a year of silence. haha i know a lot of people who read my last few chapters probably hate me for not updating and will not read any of this new stuff. And i totally understand. **

**To those of you who are reading, please review. Tell me you hate it if you must, it will motivate me to keep writing. and i will keep writing this time. i have a story unfolding in my head and i promise not to hit writers block and leave you guys hanging.**

**Hope you like it! -Alia- **

**ps. i apologize for the shortness. it's kind of my trademark, haha ;) **

* * *

"_Cheers darlin'  
Here's to you and your lover boy  
Cheers darlin'  
I got years to wait around for you  
Cheers darlin'  
I've got your wedding bells in my ear  
Cheers darlin'  
You gave me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away"_

**Damien Rice – Cheers Darlin'**

* * *

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

"Ugh..." Hermione rolled across her bed to smack her muggle alarm clock off. She still liked to use muggle things now and then. She opened her eyes and tried focusing on the clock to read the time. "Crap it's 8:30! What was I supposed to do today? What day is it anyways?" she talked to herself blearily then sat up at once when she remembered the events of the previous night. "Oh no, no no no. It was a dream, oh please let it be a dream," she looked around to find traces of last night and noticed a letter lying on her bedside table.

_Granger,_

_I need you in my office at 9am to discuss our plans for Malfoy's spying job._

_Moody._

" Great. So it wasn't a dream after all. Stupid Malfoy. I need to stop talking to myself, I'm verging on being pathetic. Alone in an apartment with a cat. Bloody brilliant" She muttered as she dragged herself to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After throwing some clothes on and grabbing a slice of cold pizza from the fridge she apparated to the Ministry.

Moody pulled the door open just as she was about to knock.

" You know, you have to stop doing that Moody. It's kinda creepy," She said as she walked pass him and poured herself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Well good morning to you too Granger," Moody growled back.

Hermione turned around and plopped herself on the couch. She glared at Malfoy who was seated on the chair opposite her.

"Good Morning," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. Last nights events still fresh in his memory.

"Right. Ok now people, I'll be a fool to assume that the both of you will forget whatever that has happened in the past and be best friends. But you're going to have to work together whether you like it or not, and it will be easier on the both of you… and me if there is a little civility and team work between the two of you. This mission is going to last 3 months. Just for 3 months. Then you'll never have to see each other again. So I will need your cooperation," Moody said to the both of them.

_It's going to be hard… extremely hard_, Hermione thought to herself. _But it's part of my job, and I owe Moody. So I guess I'm going to be as civil as I can get with this scum that is Malfoy._

"I'll try my best, Moody. Don't worry about it," Hermione said out loud.

"I suppose I did promise to work for the ministry, but that was before I found out I was going to be stuck with… her. But I'll be civil. After all it's only 3 months and it's not like we're going to be living together or anything," Malfoy said, looking at Hermione with contempt the entire time.

"No, you will not have to live together. You will however be spending most of your time together and I appreciate your agreement to be civil. It will all be over in no time." Moody said with a growl " Now lets get to business. The plan is for you, Malfoy, to make Malfoy Mansion your hide-out spot. You will have to live there for the next 3 months. Hermione will be there with you most of the time and she will bring supplies like food and such. You will have to continue being a death eater and pretend you never got caught. Your mission is to locate as many death eaters out in the open as possible. Keep your cover and do whatever it takes. Consult Granger here for any decisions you make. She will be following you around for the most part with an invisibility cloak to gain information." Moody briefed Malfoy "And that's about it for now, good luck to the two of you." His magical eye focused on Malfoy and his normal one on Hermione " You can head to the mansion now. That will be all. I expect daily reports from you Granger,"

Hermione got up from her seat, so did Malfoy. They looked at each other. Hermione stuck out her hand.

" I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next 3 months. So, I'm going to pretend that you're just another wizard and I know nothing about you or what you've done in the past," Hermione said.

"Likewise," Malfoy said back as he shook her arm. "Off we go then," He gave Moody a look and apparated to Malfoy Mansion, still holding Hermione's hand.


End file.
